Please Wait 10 Minutes
by just-love-nyc
Summary: Bella discovers she is pregnant, but she doesn't know how to tell Edward. A cute One-Shot about Edward and Bella! Please Read
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone ! **

**This is my new story, it's called **_Please Wait 10 Minutes _

**It's a story about Edward and Bella. Bella gets pregnant, but she doesn't know how Edward is going to react.  
I promise the story will have an happy end ! ^^**

**This story is going to be a one-shot ! **

**&& please review !**

_**P.S. **I wrote this story for an assignment in school. I didn't turn it in for points, because I got a better idea in the end.  
But my English teachers did read and said that it was quite good and really cute.  
They said they liked the name(s) really much! (I'm not going to tell yet if it's going to be a boy, girl or twins ;D ) _

_

* * *

_

**Here is a little preview: **

'_**PLEASE WAIT 10 MINUTES' **_is the sentence that can change your whole life !

_Calm down Bella, there's nothing to worry about. Your period is just a little late, you can't be pregnant.  
Stay calm, it was just some joke of Alice when she said that I could be pregnant, she didn't mean it._

_

* * *

_

_I hope you're going to enjoy it ! _

_Xx Just-love-nyc_


	2. The Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this !**

* * *

'_**PLEASE WAIT 10 MINUTES' **_is the sentence that can change your whole life !

_Okay calm down Bella, there's nothing to worry about.  
Your period is just a little late, you can't be pregnant.  
Stay calm, it was just some joke of Alice when she said that I could be pregnant, she didn't mean it._

_

* * *

_

_But what if she was right, what if I am pregnant.  
Am I ready to be a mother ?  
Will I be a good mother ?_

But deep inside me, I actually wanted a baby, a little human being growing inside me waiting for me to bring him/her to this life.

A part of me really wanted to be a mother, and I think that that part is even bigger than the part of not being a mother.

_It's time, I can do this !_ I slowly walked back into the bathroom and picked up my pregnancy test.

2 stripes... _uhmm, 2 stripes mean... PREGNANT  
OMG ! Alice was right, I am pregnant !_

_I have a little baby growing inside me, a little Edward or a little me !_

_Oh no, how am I going to tell Edward that he is going to be a father, we never talked about babies.  
I hope he wants a baby, I hope he'll still want me !_

_I'm going to call Alice, there's only one person that knows Edward even better than me..  
And that's his sister Alice !_

"Alice, you have to help me !" I rushed into Alice's appartment.

"Bella, what's wrong? Did Edward do something wrong?"

"No, but I have a little problem.  
Okay, maybe not so little, but you have to help me!"  
I really didn't know how I had to handle this situation

"Okay, just tell me, I promise I'll help you"  
I knew Alice would help me, I just hoped that she could help me with this problem.  
I really don't want to lose Edward. He is my everything, my rock, my soulmate, my lover, my best friend, my life.

"Alice, you know your brothers very well, Edward even more than Emmett."

"I do, but you know Edward just as good as I, so what could be the problem?"

"Well, I'm pregnant and ... "

"IIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE,, you're pregnant ?" Alice squealed. She actually squealed !

"Yes I am Alice, but please let me explain further."

"OKAY OKAY, I'll shut up" she laughed

"Okay so, I'm pregnant, but I don't know how I'm going to tell Edward.  
We never talked about having a baby and I'm scared of what is reaction is going to be.  
I mean, what if he doesn't want me anymore, what if he doesn't want the baby, what if he doesn't want us anymore !"  
I was almost hyperventilating and crying right now.

"Sssshh, calm down Bella. Edward is not a guy like that. You know he isn't. And about his reaction, don't worry to much Bella, I know for a fact that Edward love children, so I think that he will react pretty good. But the only way to find out is to tell him. The most bad things in a relationship are secrets."

So here I was, preparing dinner and waiting for Edward to come home.  
I followed Alice' advice about telling him, and I really really really hope that she knows what she is saying.  
I know that keeping secrets are bad, but if you can lose your soulmate by telling it, I think that keeping it a secret isn't so bad.  
_No Bella, stop trying to get out of this ! You know that the only right thing to do is telling Edward, so don't back out!_

"Bell, I'm home !" When we were kids he used to call me Bell, but you see, he still does.  
But I don't mind, I actually find it cute.  
That way I can see that that beautiful grown man of 23 still is my little boy and best friend from so many years ago.

I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Missed me?" he sounded like an eight year old, asking to one of his toys if they missed him when he was to school.  
Really cute.

"Very much, but I actually have to tell you something" I was really nervous

"Shoot" he answered relaxed, I hope he would stay relaxed and not freak out

"Uhmm..."  
_Don't back out Bella, it's now or never  
_"Edward, I'm.. uhmm..."

"Bella, calm down, you know you can tell me anything" he tried to sooth me, but it didn't really help, if he knew what I was about to tell him.

"Promise me you won't be mad"

"I promise, now please tell me"

"Okay, I'm... uhm... I'm pregnant" I said with a small voice and I didn't dare to look at Edward

"Bella, are you serious?"

"Yes, I had my assumptions, so I bought a pregnancy test and it was positive. I understand if you never want to see me again and hate me, but please don't hate the child. It ..."  
I didn't get to finish my sentence because Edward had cut me off with is lips.

"Bella, why did you think I would be mad, this is one of the happiest days of my life, I'm going to be a father." He said excitedly

"I.. I don't know, we never talked about it"  
Now that I was thinking about it, it actually was really stupid of me to think that Edward wouldn't want kids.  
Edward always amazed me!

"Okay so how are we going to name him/her?" Edward asked.  
We didn't care if it would be a girl or a boy.

"Uhmm, I really have no idea, what names do you like for a girl?" I asked him.  
I thought it would be cute that if our baby would be a boy, we would call him Edward Junior, but Edward didn't like that idea.  
I thought it was funny.

"Well, for a girl I like Selena or Lena, Abby and Mary you?"

"Those names are really beautiful! I like Aubery, Allyson or Ally, Aprilynne or April and the three you, what do you like for a boy?"

"Uhmm… William and Andy I think, you?"

"Hey, those are are the ones I liked too! But I like also Taylor"

"Now we only have to wait for that little one to come out" Edward said excitedly.  
Edward really loved that I was pregnant, and that he was going to be a father.

**7 months later ;)**

I was now 7 months pregnant and you could say that I looked like a whale. I hated it, I didn't want to look like a whale!  
"Bell, I'm home, where are you?" I heard Edward yell from in the living room.  
"I'm here"

"What's wrong?" he asked when he saw that I was crying.

"I look like a whale, Edward. I'm fat and ugly"

"No you're not. You're just pregnant"

"Not all pregnant women look fat and ugly, how can you still want me?"

"Bella! How can you say that, I love you and you are carrying our baby. Our baby that was made with love. And besides, now everyone knows that you are mine. And to me, you'll always be beautiful"

"Ooohh, thank you so much Edward. And I'm really sorry about my outburst, I think it are the hormones"  
_I was so grateful to have a man like Edward. _

"It's okay Bell"  
_Edward is really the best guy in the world, he puts up with all my mood swings. He doesn't get mad at me when I yell at him. I can't help it, but everyday I'm falling more and more in love with him._

**2 months later**

I was 9 months pregnant, and I knew that the baby would be born really soon.  
So when I woke up the next morning in a pool of water, I knew that this would be the day that our little daughter or son would be born.

3 hours later, the doctors finally came to me and told me to push.  
All this time Edward stood by my side and held my hand.  
When I screamed out in pain, he would try to sooth me.  
When I gripped his hand a little too hard, he wouldn't say anything about it.  
I heard from other women and programs on the TV that they yelled at their love that he was the cause of their pain.  
And that it was the last time that he would touch her.  
I didn't even think of yelling that at Edward.  
It wasn't just his fault.  
It wasn't even a fault.  
It was a miracle created by Edward and me.  
We were both the cause of it.  
The cause of this beautiful creature that would be born soon.

My labor was painful, but I could fight against it.  
Because I had the love of my life standing by my side.  
We were strong and nothing could keep us apart.  
So I didn't see the point in yelling at him, when I was so much in love with him.  
I had been yelling at him enough the last nine months, and I felt really guilty about it.

Another hour later, our baby was born.  
It was a girl.  
A beautiful healthy girl.  
I wanted to hold her, but then I felt another painful stamp in my stomach.  
What was that?

"Uhm, I think that there's another one trying to get a way out" the doctor told us.

"You mean that we're having twins?" Edward asked.

"Yes, sir. Now push Bella"

10 minutes later, the second baby was born. It was girl too.

The nurses took her and her sister away, to get them in some clothes before they could give them back to us.

"How are we going to name them?" Edward asked.

"Well, since we already discussed what names we like, we'll just have to choose between them"

When the nurses brought our babies back, we gave them a name.

Edward was handed the first little pink bundle.

"Look how cute she is, our little Lena Allyson Cullen."

"Yeah, just as cute as Mary Aubery Cullen."

"They are going to break hearts when they grow up, I can already tell."

"Yeah, just like their dad in highschool" I laughed

"Hey, I couldn't help the fact that I didn't like those girls and had to turn them down. I only like one girl and I still do"

"Oooohh, how sweet of you"

"That's me" he grinned at me with his beautiful crooked smile.

_I was the happiest person in this whole world. I had a great man by my side and two beautiful little babies.  
My life finally settled down. _

On the 21th of July, I gave birth to Lena Allyson Cullen and Mary Aubery Cullen.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it ! **

**&& please review ! **

_Xx Just-love-nyc_

**Reviews are like Skittles, the best you can get ;)**


End file.
